POSGUERRA
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: Con el termino de la guerra, la vida a su lado era una realidad que nadie podría evitar.


POSGUERRA

GUNDAM WING

Heero – Duo

AU, One Shot, POV

By : Shinigami Ely Chan

TEMA: Misión.

La tarde era calurosa; los 32º marcados por el termostato en la habitación del hotel parecían mentir sobre el clima reinante en esa habitación. El sudor recorría su frente sin consideración y el agua que bebía desde hacía unos momentos no brindaba alivio a la resequedad de su boca.

Miro el reloj de la cómoda que marcaba 10 para las 5…

- - Es hora – afirmo mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana.

Seis metros abajo, en la plaza principal de aquella colonia, las personas se arremolinaban en busca de un asiento en primera fila. Esperando por aquella gran persona que la sociedad creía conocer.

- Siempre tan puntual – expreso al notar como una joven rubia y su equipo de seguridad comenzaban a subir al podio para dar inicio con el primer reporte de su gobierno.

Con parsimonia típica en él, ajusto la mirilla de su rifle: Un Walther WA2000. Amaba esa arma por ser una reliquia viviente, costosa en mantenimiento y municiones, difícil de conseguir, pero sobre todo por ser un regalo de el – una ligera sonrisa quiso asomar entre sus labios, pero la detuvo al notar que el informe estaba por comenzar.

- - 5 … - Inicio la cuenta regresiva…

- - 4… - Las emociones que podía notar entre los presentes le ocasionaban una gran intriga….

- - 3… - Felicidad, agradecimiento….

- - 2… - Fastidio, aburrimiento…

- - 1… - El disparo, había dado en el blanco…

Indiferencia, resentimiento… Odio…

Eso era todo lo que él quería expresar con su mirada, al notar como el caos comenzaba tras su disparo.

- - Misión Cumplida – Se dijo así mismo, mientras guardaba su semiautomático y salía tranquilamente del lugar para confundirse con la multitud que corría por las calles en busca de refugio.

Horas más tarde dos noticias daban la vuelta al mundo, la primera y aparentemente más trágica anunciaba la muerte de la joven mandataria del país, mientras que la segunda informaba sobre la explosión y pérdida total del archivo de la nación. Aquel que contenía informes de todos y cada uno de los fugitivos de guerra.

Ambas noticias habían sido recibidas de manera extrema por la población; quienes unos meses atrás, al final de la guerra habían quedado atrapados en una utopía capitalista sin sentido, producto de la recién descubierta ambición de sus antes representantes pacifistas. Algunos vitoreaban con alegría a aquellos que les habían librado del mandato de la joven Darlian y otros, simplemente se lamentaban por haber caído en desgracia, pues con la muerte de la joven y la destrucción del archivo, todos los hilos con los que se habían forjado sus torres de poder quedaban destruidos.

Sin embargo la sociedad en general nunca fue su prioridad.

Ni siquiera el grupo de relegados compuesto por ex soldados y militares con los que habían convivido desde hacía tiempo. Quienes obligados a vivir en las sombras tras el constante chantaje de la representante pacifista Darlian, habían buscado miles de formas para detenerla sin éxito. Para ellos las noticias les brindaban alivio; pues por fin, la serie de injusticias y violaciones legales cometidas terminarían y la era real de paz y convivencia por fin daría inicio.

Para el, la prioridad siempre fue el joven que dormía tranquilo a su lado, su ángel de ojos violetas… Mientras el estuviera a salvo y libre de peligro, había decidido mantenerse lejos de cualquier conflicto.

Desafortunadamente ella no opinaba lo mismo. Aun recordaba con claridad el día que les había citado en su oficina con el pretexto de llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia.

*********** FLASH BACK *****************

En una de las oficinas principales de la dependencia de gobierno, la recién nombrada reina les esperaba.

- - Es un placer verles de nuevo – sonrió al notar como los principales actores en la lucha de las colonias estaban frente a ella – No saben lo entusiasmada que me encuentro con este nuevo proyecto – señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio.

- - Para que estamos aquí? – interrogo con escepticismo el piloto de ojos violetas al notar que la mirada de la joven jamás se había desviado de su pareja.

- - Quiero que formen parte del nuevo proyecto pacifista – sonrió ante la pregunta del trenzado – Y para eso mi asesor principal les llevara a ver las nuevas instalaciones – Señalando a un joven de apariencia latina que les miraba desde una de las esquinas – Seria perfecto que ustedes accedieran a trabajar con nosotros – mirando a los otros tres pilotos que se habían limitado a observar su excesiva amabilidad – Su experiencia y habilidades nos serian insustituibles.

- - Por qué no me acompañan caballeros – hablo por primera vez el joven, mientras les señalaba la puerta lateral de la oficina – Les aseguro que estarán fascinados con el trabajo de nuestros ingenieros – comenzó a explicarles.

- - Heero – llamo la rubia antes de que todos salieran por la puerta indicada – Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – notando como el ex piloto trenzado se había tensado al escucharla – Es muy importante – sonriendo ampliamente.

- - Les alcanzare en unos minutos – respondió con calma ante el pedido de la rubia, antes de verlos desaparecer de la oficina.

- - Quieres beber algo? – interrogo la rubia al notar como el ex piloto seguía de pie sin intenciones de moverse.

- - No estoy aquí por eso o sí? – contesto secamente el de ojos azules.

- - Claro que no – explico la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su silla y avanzaba lo suficiente como para quedar frente a el – Sé que es una gran responsabilidad y que siempre has estado para mí – delineando su mandíbula con su mano – Pero creo que el tiempo de jugar acabo – ocultando su rostro en el pecho del castaño – Tu lugar es a mi lado, gobernándolo todo, amándome – elevando un poco su cuello para poder mirarle.

- - Tengo una pareja – explico mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

- - Por favor – sonriendo con burla – Eso, es solo una parte de las cosas que están por cambiar – mirándole fijamente – Acaso crees que no lo sabía? – negando con la cabeza – Ese tipo de anormalidades siempre ocurren en las peores situaciones – volviendo a su escritorio – Pero ahora los tiempos cambiaron, esta es una era de paz en la cual tu y yo podemos demostrar al mundo que las parejas perfectas existen – extendiéndole una carpeta – Solo debes aceptar y estarán a salvo.

- - Es una amenaza? – Tomando la carpeta en la que se encontraban todos y cada uno de los datos de sus misiones, cosas que en su momento le habían ayudado a conseguir esa famosa paz que tanto proclamaba, pero que ahora estaban impresas en reportes de investigaciones gubernamentales.

- - Es una realidad cariño – girando para mirar el ventanal a su espalda – Cada uno de esos reportes tiene solo la punta del iceberg, pero supongo que lo sabes – mirando de reojo la turbación del ojiazul – Son expedientes por demás extensos – fingiendo interesarse en los acontecimientos del exterior – Especialmente, el que proviene de L2…

- - Disculpe la interrupción – escucharon como la puerta de acceso por la que habían desaparecido sus compañeros volvía a abrirse – Uno de los jóvenes pregunta si podrán acceder a los datos de configuración del sistema? – pregunto el asesor.

- - Por qué no? – sonrió ante la presencia del joven – De paso, lleva al señor Yuy con ellos – pidió amablemente – Recuerda que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes Heero – le dijo antes de verlos desaparecer de nuevo con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

************ Fin Flash Back ******************

Sin embargo, las cosas nunca serian como ella deseaba. Durante los siguientes días y gracias al apoyo recibido por Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, lo único que se encargaron de que recibiera fueron los reportes donde se desconocía su paradero y los del sistema de ingeniería que informaba constantes ataques a las instalaciones de seguridad.

Como esperaban; ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a ejercer presión sobre los nuevos representantes y reinicio la búsqueda de criminales de guerra sin resultados, por lo que tuvo que filtrar accidentalmente las fotos de los más peligrosos y poner precio a sus cabezas en el mercado negro.

Cuando el cartel con la imagen de su trenzado y el precio por su captura había llegado a sus manos, las cosas habían sido mucho más simples, dejo de escuchar los consejos de los ex pilotos y salió a su última y más importante misión.

Ahora, después del caos por su muerte y al mirar el rostro de la persona que había logrado traspasar sus barreras emocionales, supo que había hecho lo correcto. La libertad y el futuro al lado de su trenzado sonaban completamente prometedores, libres de intrigas, persecuciones y principalmente: acosadoras rubias….

Bueno, que les puedo decir... Después del hipermegabloqueo mental que tuve y lo difícil que fue hacerme del pc, logre a ultimo momento completar mi participación en la segunda convocatoria del Grupo Gundam Wing Yaoi ( ( gundamwing. YAOI ). Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado n.n


End file.
